


The Sub-Mission

by RaeSone99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Wedding Fluff, bouquet toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diggles have a bit of fun at their wedding. Based off of promo pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sub-Mission

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to "Arrow" and their writers :) Just playing with them for a little bit!

John's only clue was a wink.

He'd plumb forgotten their foray into matchmaking, what with getting married to the love his life and almost overdosing on happiness.

The pitch was a thing of beauty.

Mrs. Lyla 'John' Michaels Diggle, aka "Snake Eyes", co-captain of the 'Starling Stars Lady's Softball' team, 2 time All Star pitcher on Argus' "casual" team (the fights he'd seen...), turned her back to the crowd, and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Almost like they'd practiced it. Which, for the record, they neither admitted nor denied. Married people had better things to do besides hook up their lovelorn friends and associates. _They_ had villains to thwart and bad guys to catch, interrogate, and detain. So they certainly were mum on whether they'd discussed the best angle, and if pressed, would never admit to how they'd rigged the bouquet so that the weight was similar to a softball. And that was their story and they were sticking to it. Thank you very much. 

The bouquet went arcing through the air, rotating majestically over the outstretched hands of the women on the dance floor, making a slight whistling noise as it flew. It pierced through the rice cloud made by the children who were still throwing handfuls of the stuff, narrowly missed an escaped lilac balloon, and plunked, stem first, into the glass of one very surprised Felicity Smoak. 

Very surprised, because she was standing nowhere near the dance floor. Stunned, because she'd _specifically_ made sure that she clutched her glass of clear soda with both hands, as an excuse for why she couldn't join the ladies who were, "playfully", jostling one another. Shocked, because she'd actually turned her back to the entire spectacle. 

Had she looked up, perhaps, she would have seen the wink. And perhaps, she would have seen the low high five Diggle gave Lyla and _perhaps_ she would have known that the astonished, but amused, reactions she received from the bride and groom later on were 100,000 percent fake.  

But she didn't and so John and Lyla got away scot free. 

Well, the baby knew but she wasn't telling anyone.

Diggle nudged Lyla as they sat for dinner. Across the room, one Oliver Queen, smiling shyly, was walking towards one, equally shy, Felicity Smoak. 

Not needing to see anymore Diggle turned and kissed his beautiful bride and their daughter. 

Mission complete! Score one for Team Diggle. 


End file.
